


Gag

by Steamcraft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Website: Heart of Camelot, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag

**Author's Note:**

> First Challenge: An Interesting Use for a Scarf  
> -Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used.

| - | - | - |

The scarf latched in his mouth proved to be an effective gag. Well, Merlin thought with an idle mental shrug, it would have been more effective if Merlin couldn't accomplish simple telekinesis without barely skimming a thought.

Suspended over the bed, rope loose but reminding, Merlin rotated his arms carefully, watching Arthur while he sat at his desk. His quill scratched at the paperwork in careful, deliberate strokes. Occasionally, he would glance up, thoughtful-seeming, but both Merlin and Arthur knew he was observing his patience (for nearly an hour! A new record!) and subdued-ness.

It was a waiting game, the sort they knew too well. The silence is what made the difference: Merlin talked and Arthur took a comfort in Merlin's rambles. It was easy at first, to keep still, to tongue at his tightened scarf, but then- it _wasn't_ : Arthur didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge the number of documents he would need to rewrite after the quill developed a mind of its own. Merlin might as well not been there.

After another five minute milestone, the hour _nearly_ up, Merlin struggled down a whine, gritting his teeth on the scarf. His eyes flashed his only release, making the candle wink out. 

It was when Arthur re-lit the candle, as if there'd been a gust, Merlin finally found himself at wits end. He thrashed violently, the scarf muffling his surrender, pulling at his restraints, but Arthur was already upon him with desperate hands and wild eyes, casting the scarf away. Fingers traced his throat.

"Gods, Merlin," the first words said in an hour. "Your voice-- I had _no idea_ \--"

" _Arthur_ \--" he panted, mouth parched. Arthur licked his way into the sorcerer's mouth, wetting Merlin's tongue in slick slides.

"Speak up," he said, pulling at clothes. "Tell me."

| - | - | - |


End file.
